


The Device

by caathomas



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caathomas/pseuds/caathomas
Summary: A new medical device is added to the relationship. Kay needs some reassurance that Ambrogio still loves her.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Device

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write this little story due to a personal issue. It felt kind of nice to write it out. Sorry no smut in this one but hopefully you will enjoy.
> 
> Any comments will be great appreciated!!!!

He looked at me from across the room with a little smirk.

"Shut up" I say as I place the device on my head.

He holds his hands up "I didn't say anything."

I finish putting the pillows in my nose "You didn't have to."

He starts to move towards the bed "Awe, my love, it isn't so bad."

Tears start to form in my eyes "Yes it is. Why do I have to wear this stupid thing? I have never smoked and I don't weigh 600 pounds."

He tries to take my hand but I pull it away "I am ugly now and you won't love me any more."

He sits down on the bed next to me. I turn my face way from him not wanting to look him in the eyes. He takes a hold of my chin and pulls my face towards him.

"Look at me. Open your eyes up sweetheart."

I shake my head and I grab the device and pull it off my head. I pull my chin out of his grip and get out of bed. I start to gather everything on the table.

"Where are you going?" He doesn't leave the bed.

"To the spare room. I know you can't look at me because I can't even look at myself.. You would have never married me if you had to wake up to me looking like that every day."

"Please just sit down. You don't have to go."

I shake my head as I exit the room. Walking down the hallway to the other bedroom. I shut the door and lock it. I put the stuff down on the bedside table and sit on the bed and start to cry.

He sits on the bed with his head lowered and lets out a sigh. He knew this was going to happen. I was having trouble accepting it when I first learned I needed the device. He was hoping that it would be okay, that he would be able to calm me down. We had discussed it, talked about it to get me used to the idea. He sometimes wished I wasn't so stubborn but he fell in love with that part of me a long with everything else. He laid back on the bed when he heard his phone ding. He say back up and looked it was from Gabriel.

{How did it go?}

Ambrogio got up from the bed and walked out to the other room. He put his ear to the door and could hear me crying. It always broke his heart hearing me cry and not being able to hold me. He stepped back from the door and lifted his phone up.

{Not good. She locked herself in the spare room, crying}

He walked down the hallway and into the library towards the bar. He was finishing pouring himself a drink when there was a light knock on the front door. For a split second he wondered who it could be but then realized it was probably Gabriel. He sat his drink down and walked to the door. His assumption was right.

Gabriel gave him a smile and lifted a bottle of scotch. "Figured you could use a friend tonight."

Ambrogio gave him a small smile has he moved to let the other man in. Gabriel walked to the library and grabbed another glass, the ice bucket and Ambrogio's drink. Ambrogio had to let out a small chuckle as he watched Gabriel juggle everything to the coffee table. The other man make it safely with everything and sat down on the couch. He motioned for Ambrogio to have a seat as he started to make himself a drink. Once Ambrogio had sat down Gabriel handed him his drink and set back with his.

"Thank you Papa." Ambrogio said as he sat back as well.

Taking a drink "What is really that bad?"

"Not that bad, I mean it does hide her beautiful face which is sad. But she needs it. She is always so tired and falls asleep at the drop of a hat."

Gabriel smiles a little "You know she has always been like that. I never really thought about it before because I figured she just slept because of living on the streets."

Ambrogio finishes off his drink "I kind of thought that too but I was glad she did accept to go see the doctor and get tested. So here we are now. You would think she would be used to change by now."

"You would think but she is always trying to get love and anything that changes the way she is she thinks no one will love her. It is really heart breaking if you ask me."

Ambrogio closes his eyes "I know, I hate it when she locks herself in a room. It breaks my heart."

"Mine too friend, mine too."

They are silent for a little while and soon Gabriel hears some snoring coming from next to him. He looks over and Ambrogio is asleep. He gathers everything and takes it to the kitchen. Walks back into the library and covers Ambrogio up with a blanket. He places a kiss on Ambrogio's forehead and walks to the spare room. He knocks lightly

"Go away Ambrogio."

"Kay, it is Papa."

I freeze for a second. Why was he here. I defiantly didn't want him to see me with this stupid thing on my face. I get up from the bed and walk over to it and open the door slightly.

He smiles at me "Can I please come in and talk to you?"

"I don't want you to see me like this. I am hideous Papa."

"I know for a fact that is not true. You have never been hideous and never will be."

I let out a sigh and open the door a little wider and I step back to the bed my face away from him.

He walks in and shuts the door behind him. He gets to the other side of the bed and pulls me to him.

"Come on sweet, it really can't be that bad to where you have to lock yourself away from Ambrogio."

"Yes it is. You can't tell because you are looking at the back of my head."

He kisses the back of my head. I snuggle back into him.

"I think Ambrogio should be here and not me hm?"

I let out a sigh "You are right but he is going to look at me and won't love me any more."

"Oh my sweet. You are always so afraid we won't love you but he loves you so much. He wants what is best for you. He is proud of you for at least getting the device so let him be with you."

"Ug, you are right Papa. You always are right."

He chuckles a little "Of course I am right that is because I am your Papa and never forget that."

He kisses my head again and I feel him get off the bed. "I'm going to go get the love of your life."

I roll my eyes at him as he laughs and leaves the room. He walks back down the hallway to the library and starts to wake Ambrogio up.

Ambrogio opens his eyes slightly "Yes, Papa?"

"Why don't you get up and go sleep with your wife."

"She doesn't want me."

He starts to get Ambrogio up "Come on big guy. I promise she does want you."

Ambrogio's eyes open wider "She does?"

Gabriel slaps Ambrogio on the back "Of course she does. Come on lets get you to her so I can go to bed."

Ambrogio shakes his head. "I can get back there myself so why don't you go ahead and leave. Thank you Papa for whatever you did."

"I want you to know that I love you both and if you need me again just call me."

Ambrogio shows him out the door and makes sure it is locked. He walks back to the spare room and sees me laying on the bed. He walks in and takes his shoes off. I feel the bed change weight under me and Ambrogio scoots to where he is behind me. His arm wraps around my waist and I lace our fingers together. He kisses the back of my head.

"I am sorry Ambrogio."

"It is okay. I was hoping you would have taken it a little better but I understand."

"I just hate this."

"I know my love but it is for the best. You will start to feel so much better during the day and we can have our fun then."

I smile a little.

"Now are you going to let me see you?"

He starts to roll me over to where I'm facing him. I keep my eyes closed as I feel his gaze look over my face. I feel his thumb rub my cheek.

"It isn't that bad sweetheart. It is different but you aren't ugly. Open your eyes baby, look at me."

I finally open my eyes and he is looking back at me with the way he always looks at me. He smiles at me. "See it isn't so bad. I still love you and I always will love you no matter what. Well…"

I smile a little "Well what?"

"I don't want you to gain enough weight to where you weigh over 600 pounds." He kisses my cheek.

"Fair enough. I won't I promise. I wish I could kiss your plump lips."

He chuckles a little "Just take the pillows out of your nose for a second and then you can."

I take them out of my nose and I lean forward and give him a kiss. He makes me linger there a little longer but then we break. I put the pillows back in my nose and I snuggle into his chest.

"I love you so much Ambrogio."

"I love you more" He kisses my head and wraps his arms tighter around me as we both drift off to sleep.


End file.
